The disorder
by Narufan1st
Summary: "When I'll grow up I'll marry you Levi, Just you wait" Eren declared "Just eat your damn cereal brat" .AU
1. Chapter 1

The Disorder

**Summary: "When I'll grow up I'll marry you Levi, Just you wait" Eren declared "Just eat your damn cereal brat" AU**

**Warnings: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL (Imma troll)**

**Pairings: Levi/Eren, Jean/Armin, Christa/Ymir (others not decided)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shingeki no kyojin there would be a lot less titan fighting and a lot more boy on boy kissing lol, Dont own cover image either XD**

Chapter 1: I hate kids.

Levi really couldn't stand kids. As a healthy thirteen year old boy he should be hanging with his friends or spending time with a pretty girl never mind the fact he had no friends, wouldn't 'hang out' with any of the idiots in his year and he had no interest in girls.

That was how his Mum persuaded him to go meet some girl, A friends daughter and chat with her for the entire day, His mum hadn't counted on her little brother taking a fancy to Levi.

It started normally enough. He arrived at Hanji's house in the morning dressed in the clothes his mum picked out for him, black combats with matching boots and grey T-shirt with a jacket. It wasn't totally uncomfortable so he bore with it.

The girl Hanji had opened the door and he got his first glance of her, A cute looking girl with brown hair packed into a ponytail and glasses, She looked smart too bad she was batshit crazy.

"Come on Levi-kun" She whined as she chased him around holding some sort of injection that she wanted to insert into him. He involuntarily shivered. Their conversation had gone normal enough at first, She had offered him tea and they had sat down to crumpets and ear grey while making small talk then she suddenly asked him his blood type, He had replied by saying he was O negative, the rarest blood type and the one thought to be Immune to cancer.

She had gotten some sort of creepy glint in her eyes afterwards then she pulled out a syringe and needle from her jeans pocket and proceeded to chase him around with it like a mad person.

Levi finally saw a door so he ran into the room locking the door as Hanji started banging on it and whining for him to let her in.

"Phew" He sighed as he slumped down against the door. He took in his surrounding, The room was painted blue with pictures of race cars, superhero's and airplanes. The bed had batman and kid flash bed sheets and pillow cases. It obviously belonged to a little boy, He tsked when he saw how dirty it was but anything was better than being out there with that crazy person.

"Who are you?" Levi finally noticed a little boy in the room, He must have been around eight and he had dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. He looked nothing like Hanji (Who Levi guessed was his sister as why else would he be living in her house?)

"Levi." Was his reply, He didn't want to be talking to this brat but he had no choice as they boy might kick him out from his room.

"Hehe I'm Eren" He grinned happily.

"Okay."

"Are you my sister's boyfriend?"

"Heaven forbid"

"Then why're you here?" Eren wanted to know.

"I was forced here and your crazy sister is chasing me."

"Oh" Eren didn't seem surprised." She does that a lot, you just have to tell her that you'll tell Mummy and she stops."

"Okay you go out and try it." Levi wasn't planning on taking any chances

"I'll do it if you marry me" Eren smiled

"No way brat." Levi replied when.

"LEVI COME OUT! I PROMISE TO BE GENTLE WITH YOU" She started scratching the doors in a panicked frenzy,

Levi paled considerably and locked eyes with the brat who was sporting a growing smirk. It wasn't as if he would remember any of this anyway when he turned to marrying age and it wasn't like he was signing a contract or something besides he was just an eight year old , what could he do."Fine I'll marry you." Levi sighed

"Yay" Eren cheered and unlocked the door going to face his sister." Hanji if you don't leave my wife I'm telling Mum." Levi's eye twitched at the 'wife' part

"Your what!" She screeched. "He's my test subject- I mean boyfriend."

"No he isn't" Eren stuck his tongue out at her."You're ugly and crazy, No one likes you."

"Why you little brat" Hanji looked ready to murder her brother

Levi was already inching towards the door ready to make a break for it when Eren grabbed his hand and held on tightly to it." Come with me Levi."

So Levi was pulled by an eight year old I nto his kitchen where Eren proceeded to pour two bowls of cereal, one for him and one for Levi.

"Frosties are my favourite" Eren beamed as he shovelled the frosties into his open mouth,

"Whatever brat." Levi wasn't hungry, seeing Eren shovel all that food into his mouth like a starving wolf was enough to put him off cereal permanently

"When I grow up I'll marry you Levi, Just you wait" Eren declared.

"Just eat your damn cereal brat."

"I will if you kiss me"

"no."

"Please?"

"No

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

"No."

"Just on the cheek and I'll never ever ask again until we're married."

_Which is never_ Levi thought but didn't say anything. "Fine but just this once and on the cheek." He couldn't help but notice Eren's happy smile.

"Yay" Eren cheered as Levi bent forward to kiss him on the cheek. As Levi's lips were nearly on Eren's cheek the younger boy suddenly turned making Levi kiss him on the lips instead." Now we're properly married." The cheeky brat grinned.

Levi was fuming, No he was furious and he was going to explode at any moment. "I'LL KILL YOU DAMN BRAT THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS."

And that was how the happy couple got engaged

**A/N: Just something I thought about, Do you guys like it? Lol review if you want me me to continue the story XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The disorder

**A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews guys, It makes us so happy, It's the most reviews we've ever gotten for a chapter :D **

**Check chapter one for all that jazz**

**Warning: *derp face* If I don't trust my messed up mind you shouldn't either and get ready for some of the weirdest sibling matches like ever no seriously, I must have been on crack when I wrote this xD.**

**Meh there will probably be a time skip somewhere in this story but until then enjoy cute kid Eren. I know I am *Gets kicked by Levi* Nooo not in that way, Well hope for me guys and enjoy the chapter *runs away***

Chapter 2: Guys don't wear dresses dammit

Levi's Mum could tell something was gravely wrong by how Levi stomped into the house shutting the door so hard it broke. She vaguely though about telling the twins to hide for a moment but then she decided they could take care of themselves. Anyway what could have gone wrong in the Zoe household? Hanji was a smart and pretty girl and Levi's mum was certain there was no way Levi wouldn't like her unless.. Oh no he was gay wasn't he?

She should have seen the signs all along. The way he always wore those black boots and tight clothes and never had a girlfriend even though he was such a handsome young boy and he was awfully neat for a teenager. Well if she couldn't have a beautiful daughter in law she might as well have a handsome son in law. She giggled at the thought of a handsome young man calling her Mum and immediately got on the phone to call some of her friends that had sons; she had some matchmaking to do.

Levi was blissfully unaware of the plans his mum had for him and he stormed up to his room, locking the door just in case one of his siblings decided to come after him and sure enough a minute later.

_Knock knock_

He refused to answer the door

_KNOCK KNOCK_

No way was Levi standing up. Then finally.

_BAM_

The door broke. Levi should have seen that coming.

"Thanks Annie." Armin grinned at his older twin who had just broken down their brother's door for him.

"I had nothing better to do." The clam blonde girl replied.

"That's not true Annie; You're actually just as worried about Levi as I am."

"OI, What do you want brats." Levi yelled at the blonde twins. It wasn't true though. They weren't total brats not like that Eren kid. Levi growled as he remembered his encounter with the boy. At least his own siblings were mature for their age and could hold intelligent conversations even though they were eight years old. Armin was the more intelligent of the two though, Annie was the loner genius type.

"We could tell that you were mad by the way you banged the door and wanted to find out what was wrong." Armin spoke for the two of them.

"Well it's none of your damn business."

Armin didn't bother to press on. He knew it was best to wait until his brother was ready to talk."Oh okay, we'll be downstairs with a friend of ours"

"You should come downstairs as well." Annie turned around after Armin had left and gave Levi a smirk and he just knew that she knew something he didn't

It was immature and completely childish, He knew that but he couldn't help but stick his tongue out at the small retreating figure. You couldn't blame him; He just had a rough day after all.

Eventually his curiosity got the best of him, That and he was tired of staying in his room and playing emo music so he went downstairs where he saw Armin and Annie with another boy, A brunette by the looks of it. Levi couldn't see his face was he was backing him.

The boy decided to turn at that moment and Levi felt all his breath get sucked out of him as he was facing the devils incarnate, No he would rather face that than the evil little munchkin who was currently smiling at him like just won the lottery.

"Levi-chan" Eren giggled.

"Fuck no, what the heck are you doing here brat!"

"Don't be so rude to my guest Onii-chan" Armin scolded him ignoring the dirty look Levi was giving him." Eren and I are best friends remember?"

"Since when?"

"Since we were four!"

"And you never thought about telling me this?"

"I tried telling you but you just told me to get out of your room." Oh yeah, Levi did vaguely remember something like that but even though, Armin should have tried harder.

"hahaha" Annie was actually laughing, That just proved everyone had gone crazy.

"You Brat." Levi turned to face him. "You knew about this didn't you?"

"hehe" Eren just gave him a cheeky grin. "Levi-chan I have gift for yoooooou"

"No thank you." He wasn't going to accept anything from that boy.

"I'm giving it to you anyway" Eren suddenly whipped a white dress with matching heels. It was a pretty dress Levi vaguely thought. It was pure white and strapless. **Wait a minute**, Dresses were for girls and levi was definitely **not **a girl.

"Nice, give it to Annie." He turns away.

"But it's for you Levi-chan" Eren pouted." I stole it from my sister for our wedding."

"We AREN'T getting married brat." Levi glared at Eren.

"But you promised!"

"I lied. Just like you did about that kiss."

"What kiss" Armin looked baffled.

"I stole Levi-chans first kiss so that means he has to marry me!"

"Who the fuck came up with that twisted notion" Levi was going to strangle that person.

"My mum told me that." Oh well, He couldn't strangle Eren's mother unless she turned out to be a lot like him. Then he would have no problem with it.

"I said no." Levi was ready to leave.

"Wait!" Eren called out and brought out another package, A dainty slice of strawberry cake. "If you aren't going to wear the dress at least eat this, I made it specially for you Levi-chan" Luckily for Eren Levi didn't notice the evil look on the small boys face and the cake did look particularly enchanting.

"Just one slice" Levi said as he brought the cake to his lips and took a bite then instantly blacked out.

"Hehehe" Was the last thing he ever heard.

Levi woke up later in a place that looked suspiciously like his room._What happened_ He thought to himself. All he remembered was eating the cake and then… then. The brat must have drugged him!. Who knew eight year olds could be so evil and manipulative.

"You're awake Levi-chan" He could hear the boy call from behind him.

"Teme!" Levi yelled at him

"That's not nice" Eren grinned." A pretty lady shouldn't say such things."

"What do you mean by la-"Levi looked down for the first time and noticed he was wearing a dress, the same white dress that Eren had brought for him and matching heels. Levi wanted to die no He wanted to kill Eren then die.

"You look so cute Levi-chan." Eren gushed.

"You won't have such a pretty face after I'm done with you" Levi growled

"So you think my face is pretty?"

"NO"

"But you said it was." Eren pouted.

"I didn't mean it."

"Too bad" Eren brought out a camera from his pocket."Smile Levi-chan"

Levi was tied up. He obviously was as if he wasn't Eren would be long dead by now. But what about his siblings ad mother, Weren't they worried about him at all? Levi didn't notice the answer was a nope. The siblings had helped Eren with his plan and his mum was too busy setting up a hot date for her little boy to have cared when she saw the siblings and Eren dragging Levi's lifeless body up the stairs. She had asked questions of course like any other mother.

"What're you doing kids." She asked with the phone still connected to her ear

"We're making Levi wear this dress so we can take pictures and blackmail him to marry Eren." Annie had replied.

"Aww how sweet, Play safe okay?" Her attention turned back to her phone and the kids had taken Levi to his room where they proceeded to change him into the dress. Well Eren changed him. He had said h didn't want anyone else to see his future bride like that despite them being Levi's siblings and they had complied since they didn't really care

"Stop taking pictures." Levi scowled at the boy.

"I will if you go on a date with me" Eren sang.

"And if I don't?"

"Then this goes on the internet."

"Fuck you."

"It's the other way around." Eren beamed while Levi turned pale. This kid was the devil no doubt. He would have to find an exorcist the next time he had spare time.

"Whatever Just let me go."

"Promise you won't attack me if I do." Eren grinned

Levi promised. He didn't even care anymore. His life was at any rate, If he went to prison for murder all he would be doing was getting himself killed as everyone knew what happened to boys like him in prisons and it rhymed with grape

Eren skipped over to Levi and gently cut his binds. "I'll pick you up on Tuesday sweetie" He chanted and he quickly bent over to kiss Levi again before running out of the room and to his house where his Mummy would protect him from serial killers.

It took Levi only a moment to grasp what just happened. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BRAT."

And that was how our happy couple got their first date.

**A/N: Teme is a rude way of saying you, Its like you bastard but that is more stress to type hehe. Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, Its just like a filler for the next one, Which is going to be way better I promise :D . Oh and I decided to stop being an ass and upsate all my fic , They aren't dead yet guys. I'm just lazy but not anymore**


End file.
